Raiding Raiders
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: The courier and Arcade go up against a small group of raiders, short story. Will write more like this. Please review!


**I've been playing through Fallout new Vegas, yet again, and decided to write a peice for my OC.**

**I hope you like it!**

The courier finally reached the top of the hill, he hunched over slightly, looking down at the group of men who nestled at its midpoint. They'd made a small camp, there had to be only 3, 4 maybe, of them left. They didn't even know that the ones who'd left to get firewood weren't coming back.

"Tommy?" Asked a voice from behind him, "Are they there?"

Arcade came to a stop at Tommy's side, the courier made a motion with his hand designed to say 'shh' "You know the drill Kade." the young man said.

Arcade frowned slightly "I don't like doing this. I swear they get closer to hitting me each time."

Tommy pulled the gun from his back and began setting the weapon up, "I need someone to draw them out of the tent. We could just throw some rocks at them, but I doubt that'd have the same effect."

"So I'm doing the job that a couple of rocks could do? Great." Arcade took a seat on the floor, waiting for the darker haired man to set up his gun.

Tommy gave a slight smile, turning his head to look Arcade in the face, "No, sweetie, you're doing the job _better_ than a couple of rocks could. And I'd never let them get you, you know that."

Arcade rolled his eyes, stretching himself out where he sat, "You don't know what it's like, having a load of people aiming their guns at your head, hoping to god that the guy you're depending on to kill them all hasn't… fallen asleep, or something equally as stupid."

A chuckle came from Tommy's lips as Arcade frowned at him, "I'm not going to fall asleep. Now go down there and act all cute and latin."

"Spero impetro is _praemia_" Arcade smiled, giving Tommy a soft pat on the back as he got up, his fingers playing with one of the loose threads on the back of the courier's jacket.

Tommy lay on the ground, bringing his eyes to the sight of his gun. "Don't worry Kade, you will." He said as Arcade began to totter down the steep hillside.

Arcade shook his head dismissively as he walked towards the small campsite. He hated that Tommy had given him the nickname 'Kade', the only reasons he didn't protest were that if he did then he'd probably start saying it more, and, honestly, it sounded funny when he said 'okay Kade' (Oh-Kay-Kay'd)

Tommy watched from his perch as Arcade came to the camp, and began walking with a fake limp, yelling "Oh thank god, I've found someone. Ave. Please, sirs. I think I've broken my foot."

Three raiders emerged from the small tent, talking in slurs, too fast and quiet for Tommy to hear. They pulled their guns, and Arcade lifted his hands in surrender.

Tommy pulled the trigger, a loud 'thimp' came from the gun's silencer as the bullet exploded from it, the projectile spiralling through the air and placing its self neatly in the temple of the largest of the men.

The other two started looking around, shocked, Tommy pulled the trigger two more times, hitting them almost perfectly, making them crumple to the floor.

Arcade looked up towards Tommy, giving a slight smirk and a thumbs up.

Tommy quickly packed away his gun and sped down the hillside. When he reached the camp Arcade was already pouring through their things, looking for medical supplies and books, although they didn't look the type to have the latter.

"Found anything?" Tommy asked, eyeing the small piles of junk Arcade had misplaced.

The older man shrugged, "Some bits and pieces; few stimpacks, some Jet – not that we'll be using it- and a pack of Brahmin steaks."

Tommy walked to Arcade's side, looking down at his hoard, "Throw the Jet, we'll have the steaks tonight."

Arcade nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose, he took the medicine and food and placed them in a bag, and raised himself to his feet to follow the courier from the small tent, off to kill the next bunch of criminals.

"Do the steaks count as my reward, or will I be getting something better?" Arcade said, a cheeky grin painted on his lips.

"That's yours to decide Kade."

**please review, thank you for reading :)**


End file.
